


bedroom breaks

by Anonymous



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum doesn’t understand how things always turn out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedroom breaks

Calum doesn’t understand how things always turn out like this.

He’s pressed up against the wall, shirtless, with Michael teasingly mouthing at his neck. Calum can feel Michael start working on a mark, and he should probably tell him to stop – it’ll be a bitch to cover up – but Calum can feel the warm press of Michael’s skin against his and he forgets about it, rolling his hips upwards in search of friction instead.

Calum can feel Michael’s hard length against his leg, only covered by the thin material of their boxers. He can’t remember when they took off their jeans.

All thoughts are thrown out of his head, however, when Michael softly bites his ear lobe.

“Wanna give me a blowjob?” Michael says softly, and it makes Calum shiver. 

The way Calum moans would probably make him embarrassed normally, but he’s too hard to care, and he sinks easily to the ground after Michael flips them over so he can lean on the wall.

Calum can feel Michael’s hands running through his hair, whispering encouraging words as Calum leans forward and licks the head of Michael’s cock through his boxers. The moan he gets is encouraging and he keeps lapping at it until the boxers are soaked with his spit and Michael’s precome.

“Calum,” Michael breathes, and when Calum looks up at him, he can see the pink flush to his cheeks. “Don’t tease.”

Calum gives one more broad lick with his tongue before he pulls Michael’s boxers down and watches as his cock bobs up to rest against Michael’s stomach. He can see the jutting veins and he wraps his hand around the base before bringing the tip to his lips. Precome smears against his lips and Calum licks it up eagerly. He hears Michael moan above him as he wraps his lips around the head and sucks gently.

“So pretty like this,” Michael says, fingers still carding through Calum’s hair. “So easy. So much easier than any of my girlfriends.”

Calum moans around Michael’s cock. He takes more of it into his mouth before sliding back up, bobbing up and down repeatedly. With his free hand he pushes down his own boxers and wraps a hand around himself, stroking himself to match the pace. 

Calum’s so caught up in sucking Michael’s dick that he doesn’t hear the door open. He doesn’t hear the footsteps walking through the rooms and doesn’t even notice the entrance of two other people until he hears a sharp intake of breath that can’t be Michael, who’s still murmuring encouraging words.

Michael seems to hear it too because when Calum looks up at him, his eyes are open and he’s staring at something directly behind Calum.

Calum moves to pop off of Michael’s cock but Michael’s hands in his hair keep him in place and push down so Calum goes back to sucking.

There’s only two people Calum knows that Michael would react to being caught like this with, so Calum just focuses on working the cock in his mouth.

His thoughts are confirmed when he feels hands slide against the back of his neck. Calum shivers.

“He’s being good to you, yeah?” Luke says, his thumb rubbing circles against Calum’s neck.

Michael laughs but it gets cut off as he moans. “Yeah,” he says. “He’s been great.”

Calum feels another hand run down his spine but it’s gone as quick as it was there. He can hear the rustling of bed sheets as someone sits there and there’s no doubt that it’s Ashton.

Luke’s hand grips his neck and pulls him back off of Michael’s cock. Calum can hear Michael groan as he loses the heat of Calum’s mouth, but he’s paying more attention to the way that Luke moves his hand under Calum’s chin and turns him so he looks directly at Luke’s face.

Calum moans at Luke’s wide blown eyes and moves his hand faster around his cock.

Luke kneels down so he’s at Calum’s level and pushes the hand away, making Calum groan.

“Please,” he says, aching to get some relief.

“Not yet,” Luke says, and he pushes his thumb into Calum’s mouth. Calum licks and sucks on it before he’s even told.

“Don’t want to join today, Ashton?” Michael asks, and Calum nearly startles, forgetting that he was there, watching them.

“Not today,” Ashton says. “Prefer to just watch.”

Calum’s eyes drift to the bed where Ashton’s laid out. His clothes are off and he already has a hand stroking his hard cock. 

“You done yet?” Michael asks. “Want to get him back to my dick.”

Luke pulls his thumb out of Calum’s mouth with a pop. “Yeah,” he says. “This should be good enough.”

Calum doesn’t get to ask about it as Michael’s hands push his head back onto his cock. 

He hears Luke move and can feel his presence behind him. He easily complies as Luke pulls his boxers off his legs completely. 

“Sit down, Michael,” Luke says. “I want him on all fours.”

Michael huffs but listens and Calum adjusts so he’s on his hands and knees with his ass in the air.

Luke leans over so his whole torso is pressed against Calum’s back and the feel of bare skin makes Calum realise that Luke must’ve taken all of his clothes off. The feel of a trail of soft kisses down his back makes his skin tingle and he moans as he feels two hands grope his ass cheeks.

Michael pushes against his head to remind him to keep sucking, so he does. Luke presses small kisses to the bottom of his spine before running a finger down the cleft of Calum’s ass.

The pad of Luke’s thumb touches Calum’s asshole and he moans loudly.

“Fuck, that felt good,” Michael says from above him. “Make him do it again.”

Luke’s thumb presses in a bit more. “Can I fuck you?” Luke asks, his thumb circling Calum’s hole. 

Calum moans, and his hand nearly goes back to stroking his cock but Luke pushes it away. He pulls off of Michael’s cock to groan out a “yes, please,” before licking up and down the vein on Michael’s cock. 

“Pass the lube, Ashton,” Luke calls out, his thumb still circling Calum’s hole.

Rather than throwing it, Calum hears Ashton approach them. “Look so good,” Ashton says, running a hand down Calum’s back again. “You think you can jack me off?”

At the sight of Aston’s cock up close, Calum moans again before wrapping a hand around it and stroking it.

Behind him, a lubed up finger circles his hole before pressing in.

“You’re so tight,” Luke says. “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

It’s a bit overwhelming, but Calum loves this. He loves the attention of everyone. He loves being able to please them all even more.

Luke adds another finger and pumps the two of them in and out of his hole.

“You should see this Michael,” Ashton says. “His hole’s just taking Luke’s fingers. It’s like he was made for this.”

Calum’s cock is leaking profusely. He’s so hard. All he wants is some friction.

He whimpers and that’s the last straw before Michael comes, spilling deep in Calum’s mouth. He tries to swallow it all but there’s too much and some spills down the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Michael pushes him off of his cock just as Luke adds a third finger. He whimpers again.

“What do you want?” Michael asks, stroking a finger down Calum’s cheek.

“Please,” he says, “someone touch me.”

“Alright,” Ashton says, before wrapping a hand around Calum’s cock. 

Calum feels like he could come right there and then but Ashton’s hand squeezes the base of his cock. “Not yet,” he says.

Calum feels so wound up but he continues to stroke Ashton off.

Luke’s fingers brush his prostate and he bucks backwards, trying to get more.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Ashton says.

Michael’s just leaning on the wall now, watching the three of them, with half-lidded eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Luke says, as he pulls his fingers out. Calum hisses at the sudden loss. He feels so empty.

It isn’t long before Calum feels the press of the tip of Luke’s cock against his hole and he moans loudly as Luke pushes in all the way in one stroke.

His hand tightens around Ashton and Ashton comes all over Calum’s back.

“So good,” Ashton says, stroking Calum’s dick once more and then going to sit next to Michael. 

Luke is fucking into Calum with long, hard strokes, the force of it making him skid across the floor each time. 

“Fuck,” Calum says. “Luke, I’m gonna come.”

Luke quickens the pace, pounding into Calum. “Touch yourself,” he says.

The moment Calum wraps his hand around himself feels amazing and he moves his hand to the pace of Luke’s thrusting.

He moans loudly and he can hear Luke grunting above him.

The tip of Luke’s cock hits Calum’s prostate directly and Calum comes all over his hand. His back arches and Luke fucks him through it.

He feels oversensitive but it isn’t too long before Luke’s coming. His hips stop moving, his cock deep inside Calum, and he fills Calum with his come, making his insides messy.

They sort of collapse onto each other afterwards, with Luke’s dick softening inside of Calum.

Michael whistles.

“That was hot,” Ashton says. “Nearly got hard again.”

Luke laughs before he gently pulls out of Calum, making Calum wince slightly.

Calum lies there on the ground as he feels Luke pry his ass cheeks apart. A finger touches his hole and he flinches, still sensitive.

“Sorry,” Luke says.

“It’s alright,” Calum says. “Just a bit sore.”

He can feel Luke’s come still inside of his and there’s come drying over his back and dripping down his chin. He should probably clean up but he just wants to sleep.

A warm washcloth runs along his back and he looks up to see Luke cleaning him up. 

Calum smiles at him. “Thank you,” he says, and when Luke kisses him softly on the lips, he smiles a bit brighter. 

Somehow Luke drags his limp body up into the bed and lies down behind him, throwing an arm over his waist.

“Go to sleep,” he says. Over his shoulder Luke calls out, “Are you two gonna sleep on the floor?”

Ashton and Michael groan. 

“We’re coming,” they say and then they join the two of them on the bed. 

It’s a tight fit but somehow they manage.


End file.
